Why He Is With Her
by PacificRomance
Summary: She shook her head in explanation, "You know how I love the city. Plus, there's this guy there who is amazing in bed" He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? That's the only reason you stick around?" "Yup" She stated, "It's just about the sex."


A/N: This story kind of goes against the season 3 promos (i.e. when Blair goes to Dan for help fitting in), but this is how I think Blair should have been at NYU and how she would have felt about not fitting in.

------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls sitting in the lobby of the dorm building at NYU noticed him immediately. From his one-of-a-kind tailored suit to his cocky gait, he was certainly hard to miss.

"Who is that guy? I always see him hanging around our dorm." The one girl whispered.

"That's Chuck Bass."

The girl just stared at her friend blankly.

"He owns Bass Industries." The second girl said in explanation.

The other girl still looked confused.

"He owns over half of the city. He's like a billionaire. My business professor is always going on and on about how his dad built the company from nothing."

The first girl furrowed her brow, "Then why is he here? He doesn't go to NYU, right?"

"I wouldn't think so. Maybe he's helping out a class or something; giving pointers on how to run a business."

"Or maybe he's donating to the school and he's going to redo the dorms!" The girl clapped her hands excitedly as a third girl approached them.

"Are you guys talking about Chuck Bass?"

"Yeah!" The girls answered together. The first one turned to the newcomer, "Do you know why he's always around here?"

"Yeah, he's actually dating a girl that lives on my floor." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? Who?"

"It's actually that stuck-up rich girl who is rooming with Georgina. You might not know her; she doesn't really hang out with anyone from the dorm."

"Yea, I think I've seen her around. How did a nerdy girl like that get someone like him?"

"Well, Georgina says that they've all known each other since they were kids. Apparently Chuck was some major playboy and Blair, his girlfriend, lost her virginity to him while she was still with her boyfriend of 8 years, his _best friend_" The girl whispered dramatically.

"Are you serious? What a slut!" The second girl exclaimed.

The informing girl nodded enthusiastically, "Yup. The girl is obviously a whore. I feel bad for poor Georgie. My roommate said that she's heard the two of them having sex in their dorm room when Georgie's in class or out with friends."

"Ew."

"I know. But I don't think it happens that often. Usually he just comes to get her and they go to a hotel or his place or something. No one really knows. She just kind of disappears for the night or the weekend, or whatever."

"So what, does the bitch think she is so high-and-mighty that she can keep him faithful? Please, guys like that don't change. She is getting played."

"Seriously. What could she ever think a guy like that would see in an up-tight priss like her? She doesn't even have any friends."

The girls fell silent when the saw that Blair had entered the lobby and was being greeted by her boyfriend with a passionate kiss. They saw him break the kiss to lean in and whisper something into her ear. Her head snapped up to glare at the three girls who quickly tried to look occupied.

Blair grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stomped over to the gossiping girls as Chuck strolled along behind her with a knowing smirk on his face. He was excited for the bitching out his girlfriend was about to give the three girls. When she reached the girls, Blair had her trademark fake smile on her face.

"Hello girls. Chuck, here, was just informing me of all the wonderful things you were saying about me."

One of the girls snorted out a laugh.

Blair gave her a scowl before continuing, "I just wanted to inform you all that your friend, Georgina, is a whore, and a liar. Also, I would never cheat on someone I was dating-"

"What about Lord Marcus?" Chuck questioned from behind her.

Blair rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, "He doesn't count. He was a fake boyfriend. I was only using him to get to you."

Chuck smirked and nodded his head in understanding as Blair continued, "Not that it's any of your business, but Nate and I were broken up when Chuck and I got together; and Whoregina was away in rehab. She has no idea what happened. I just thought you should know, I've been known to be a ruthless bitch at times, and just because I have been passive lately doesn't mean I can't still take you all down. I figured you deserved a warning."

Blair began to leave before turning once more to face the girls with a knowing look on her face, "Oh, and thirdly, Chuck would never cheat on me. Despite the fact that he loves me, he couldn't cheat. It's public knowledge that he tends to have some, _mechanical_, issues" She turned to smile sweetly at her boyfriend, who only smirked back at her as he spoke in her ear in his seductive, husky tone, "Only when it comes to anyone but you, Waldorf."

Blair smirked at him and then looked at the girls once more with an innocent face and a condescending tone, "If you are going to gossip, do it right. Either do it behind my back or, if you're going to do it within earshot, make sure to check your sources. Maybe you should take a look into your friend Georgina's past before you trust everything that comes out of her mouth." Blair's voice was full of fake concern as she flashed one more phony smile and headed out the door with Chuck close behind.

Once they were outside and in the limo, Chuck turned to Blair with his usual smirk, "Now how are you ever going to make friends if you keep being so aggressive with the girls in your dorm?"

Blair gave him a repulsed look, "Why would I ever want to be friends with such low class, financial aid trash?" She tilted her head with a look of innocence as she moved closer to Chuck, "Plus, we both know my only goal is to keep up my 4.0 GPA so my transcript is perfect for my transfer to Yale…" she leaned in and gave Chuck a quick kiss "…or Princeton"

She kissed Chuck again and he decided to add to her list.

"Or Harvard…" He whispered against her lips.

She grinned into his kiss, "Or Dartmouth"

"Or Columbia"

"Or Sarah Lawrence"

"Or Brown"

She pulled back in disgust, "Ew, no. If I wanted to associate with unwashed artist wannabes I would just stay at NYU."

Chuck gave her a quizzical look, "But Serena's at Brown."

Blair shook her head with a tight smile, as if she were explaining to a child, "Yes, but you know how I love the city. And plus, there's this guy here that is _amazing_ in bed." She smirked as she leaned in close to him again.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? That's the only reason you stick around?"

"Yup" She stated matter-of-factly. "It's just about the sex."

Chuck got a dark, sexy look on his face as he spoke seductively, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with his devilish good looks? Or his biting sarcasm and wit? Or his perfect, impeccably-timed gifts?" He moved forward so his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered "Or his billions and billions of dollars?"

Blair immediately pulled away from him, all teasing forgotten as she searched his eyes. "Chuck, you know it's never been about the money for me."

"I know." He answered just as seriously but with his trademark smirk still present. "Just the sex, right?"

"Exactly." She purred as she captured his lips once again in a searing kiss.

When she broke away and moved her lips to his jaw and then down to his neck, Chuck couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever happened to the naïve, virginal Blair Waldorf I used to know?"

Blair stopped what she was doing to give Chuck a defiant look. "Well, Charles, as I recall, you stole her virginity and corrupted her beyond repair."

Chuck looked at her with amusement. "If memory serves, Princess, there was no theft involved. You gave yourself up more than willingly."

Blair scoffed, "Oh really, Bass?" Her face than turned seductive as she moved onto his lap to straddle him, "Well since my memory is apparently distorted, I guess you'll just have to help me remember how it happened."

As she moved in to kiss him Chuck smirked, "Lucky for you, you're already in the perfect position for me to do just that."

"Oh really?" She asked against his mouth.

"Yup." He smiled just as her lips met his.

When she began to grind her hips against his, he groaned as he broke their kiss and leaned his head back against the leather seat of the limo. "God, I love you."

"I love you too" She said affectionately as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him forward so she could whisper in his ear, "And not just because of the sex."

He laughed as he pulled her face to his once again so they could continue their reenactment of their first night together.

She might not have been the queen of NYU, but with Chuck she was the Queen of the whole city. As long as she had him, and Serena, and her real friends, she had no need or desire to win the approval of some middle class, liberal, quasi-hippies. NYU was a decent enough place for her education, but when it came to her social standing, she would stick to focusing on the Upper Eastside and the elite social group she had been associating with her entire life. Why would she waste her time going to frat parties and joining a sorority when she could be attending dinner parties and charity galas and having hot limo sex with her boyfriend? There really was no question what the better choice was.


End file.
